TMNT: Knock Out!
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: When Raph meets a girl named Jean (my OC) he can't stop thinking about her. The two become best of friends, but will it turn into more later on? Follow along with Raph and his brothers as they encounter new enemies, new friends, and...Growing relationships?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, before we begin, I'd like to point out I made all of this when I was younger, and honestly need to clean it up or maybe change some stuff up...It's painful to read it over, seriously. So, after the story itself is completed for sure, I'll go in and edit...but for now, you're going to have to read my nine year self's old writing)**

**~Nobody's P.O.V.~**

Right now, Raphael was currently sitting on the couch in the lair, bored. Nothing was on TV, Leo and Master Splinter were meditating, Donnie was in his lab, and Mikey was doing. . .Who knows what?! Then, Raph remembered about Casey. Casey said that he had a couple of tickets to a boxing match and that if Raph wanted to go, he could.  
>So, Raph grabbed his shell-cell and dialed Casey.<p>

"Hey Raph, what's up?" Came Casey's voice over the phone.

"Hey Case; say, you think I could still go to that fight with ya tonight?" Raph asked.

"Sure! I was just wonderin' what to do with the other ticket."

"Cool! Where ya wanna meet?"

"How 'bout the ally on 5th street?"

"Yea, ok. See ya in a bit."

"Kay."

And with that, the two hung up and each got ready to leave. Raph grabbed some pedestrian clothes, hid his sais, and left to meet up with Casey. Raph had on a red shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black hoodie. Casey just wore his usual attire. The two met up and headed down to the fight. Luckily, they got to sit up prtty close to the stage.  
>Then the announcer came out, microphone in hand.<p>

_"LISTEN UP EVERYBODY! SEEMS THERE'S GOING TO BE A SLIGHT CHANGE IN PLANS. . .SEEMS THAT OUR SCEDUALED FIGHT TONIGHT, HAS BEEN CANCELLED."_

Many people booed, dissapointed that the original fight wasn't going to happen.

_"BUT DON'T WORRY, WE'VE FOUND TWO FIGHTERS TO REPLACE!"_

Now the people were cheering again. People, make up your mind!

_"FIRST UP! SHE'S FROM JAPAN, SHE'S MEAN, OUR CURRENT CHAMPION. . .KURO BARA!"_

An Asian girl, with blue pinned up hair, blue eyes, orangish/tan and green outfit; came trotting out to the ring. She got a few cheers, but mostly boos. She didn't exactly look like the friendly type.

"Kuro Bara? What kind of name is that?!" Casey asked Raph.

"It's Japanese. . .I think it means Black Rose." Raph answered.

"Well then that's not the only weird thing about her. . .Look at her tattoos."

Raph did, and frankly, he knew Casey meant for a certain one, but which one?! The girl had way to many to count! Then he saw it. All her tattoos were black. . .All but one. It was purple and a dragon.

"Ya think she's one of 'em Purple Dragon scum?" Raph asked.

"Gotta be." Casey answered.

The two then turned their attention back to the announcer.

_"AND NEXT! FROM BROOKLYN, NEW YORK, OUR TOWN FAVORITE. . .NIGHTMARE!"_

A very pale girl, long red hair, greenish/goldish eyes - identical to Raph's, and a red and black outfit. She came walking out, seeming as if she didn't care about making an entrance, unlike Kuro Bara.  
>So far, no Purple Dragon tattoo. . .Or any tattoos, actually.<p>

_"NOW REMEMBER, THIS IS A NON-TITLE MATCH! THAT ONE COMES NEXT MONTH."_

Both girls were now in the ring together, both getting their gloves on and ready. Kuro Bara glared at Nightmare, while Nightmare just seemed a little confused by the glare. "Alright you two, you know the rules. Give eachother a friendly bump of the gloves and we can begin!"  
>The announcer told the girls. They did as said, Kuro Bara knocking Nightmare back a bit. . .Not exactly a 'friendly' bump.<p>

The bell rang.

The two started circling eachother, waiting for the other to make the first move. . .Nightmare moved in. She managed to get a hit in, she tried at another but it was blocked. Kuro Bara then started to move in. She got in about 3 to 4 hits, before Nightmare countered and hit her with enough force to send her to the ground.  
>This made Kuro Bara mad. She got up onto her feet and basically gave Nightmare an evil look. Now angry, she threw a series of punches at Nightmare, even a couple of kicks. Nightmare tried her best to avoid them all, so as Kuro Bara delivered her last kick, Nightmare ducked under and moved so that she had her back to Kuro Bara.<br>Kuro Bara caught this, and moved fast. She spinned around and grabbed Nightmare by the hair before she could react. She yanked her around and only let go when she hit her in the face. She hit her hard enough as to where her mouth gaurd fell out, along with some blood. Nightmare wiped her mouth with the back of her arm. The referee was about to call it out,  
>when Nightmare just raised her hand to him to signal she was ok. She still held her mouth&amp;nose for a second, as she slowly got to her feet. Kuro Bara just stood there with a smug look on her face, obviously enjoying Nightmare's pain.<p>

Nightmare couldn't stand that smug look on Kuro Bara's face; so she got up and gave it all she had! She punched and kicked her way through, until she got Kuro Bara down. . .For sure.

_"K.O!"_ The ref yelled.

Everyone then cheered for Nightmare. You'd think that she'd be happy that she won, but instead she just threw her gloves off and walked off to the locker room. Meanwhile, Kuro Bara was trying to sit up on her own. She stood up and looked around herself. Then it hit her; she lost. And she was furious. She then ran off in a huff, headed for the locker room as well. Raph and Casey noticed this and decided to  
>(stealthily) follow.<p>

**~~In The Locker Room~~**

Nightmare was currently leaning against her locker, trying to stop her bleeding lip and nose, her manager standing by. "I can't believe it! GAH!" Nightmare yelled, angry. "Jean, please try to calm down. Atleast you won." Her manager tried to calm her.

"Yea, ok! But that still doesn't change the fact that Kuro got a lucky hit!" Nightmare/Jean yelled. "And all because of my damn hair got in the way. . ." And with that, Jean picked up a pair of scissors from her locker and just snipped away her hair, so that it was now a little bit above her shoulders.  
>Her manager looked dissapointed and annoyed when she did that. With a sigh she asked, "I'm. . .going to go get some coffee. . .Do you want anything?" Jean just gave her a grunt as a reply. Then, her manager left. As she left, Kuro entered. She came in, unnoticed by Jean.<p>

She came up behind Jean, who was currently leaning her head against her locker. She made to grab her. Jean didn't notice until after it was to late; she started to turn but was late, resulting in Kuro grabbing her by the throat and pushing her up against the locker, choking her. Kuro got an evil glint in her eyes.

"Now now Jean, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you. . .Much." Kuro taunted, her Japanese accent seeping through.

Jean struggled to talk. "I'm ain't afraid of ya. . !" She choked.

"Oh, don't be so naive."

Kuro then pulled out a knife.

"I could kill you right here and now. . .But my boss wants me to bring you to him alive." Kuro then placed the knife to Jean's cheek.  
>She noticed a lightning bolt emblem on her shorts and got an idea.<p>

"But he never said I couldn't rough you up a bit."

Kuro then pushed the knife deeper into Jean's face, slowly moving down, creating a lightning bolt kind of print on her. When she was done she looked at the knife, then back at Jean. She then let her hold on Jean go, resaulting in Jean collapsing to the floor, gasping for air. That's when Casey and Raph came in.

"Yo!" Casey yelled at Kuro, him and Raph both pulling out their weapons. "Not cool, lady. . ." He finished.  
>Kuro looked at them both, like they were a joke. She was about to say something, when Jean grabbed her feet and made her trip. Jean got up and grabbed a broom she saw leaning against the wall. Kuro got up and threw her knife towards Raph and Casey, Raph deflecting it by throwing his sai as well. The two fought, Raph's hood falling off in the process, revealing his face.<br>Kuro paused.

"What are you?! Some kind of lizard freak?!" She asked, shocked. She knew she was outnumbered. "Ugh! Screw this!" She yelled out at the three opponets she had surrounding her. She then fran out.

"Seriously?! 'lizard freak'?! That's what she thought I was?!" Raph yelled angry. "I mean, come _ON_! I'm a turtle! Do I _NEED_ to spell it out for people?! _TUR - TLE!_ How hard is it?!"

Casey then noticed Jean still standing there, broom in hand.

"Uh. . .dude?" Casey stopped Raph's fuming. Raph looked to him and noticed his gaze towards Jean.

"Ah damn. . ." Raph muttered under his breath. They both had expectd her to scream or run or call the police, or even all three! But she didn't. Instead she stood up to her full height, throwing boom aside, and just smiled and relaxed..

"Nice ta meet ya fellas! Thanks fer helpin' me out with Kuro, I don' know what got in ta her. . .Name's Jean, by the way." Jean said in her thick Brooklyn accent, then extended her hand out for either of them to take. Both boys just kind of stood there dumbfounded.  
>"Ah c'mon, I don' bite!" Jean encouraged.<p>

"Ya mean you ain't scared of us or anything? You can see, right? I'm a turtle, a mutant turtle!. . .And he's a pcyco hockey masked vigilantee!"

"Believe me, I've seen weirder creatures than you, fella!" Jean explained. Raph and Casey finally smiled and thought that maybe, just maybe, this girl could be trusted.

Security guards could be heard running down the hall, and trying to open the locker room door. That's when they all noticed the security camera. . .

"Follow me!" Jean told the two. She then grabbed her duffel bag and turned to exit out the other door, the other two following as said. They all managed to run out the building, and to a near by neighborhood. Or rather a ghetto. The place was falling apart, graffitied everywhere, gangs everywhere! Raph and Casey loved beating on slime-balls like the Purple Dragons, but these guys? These guys looked. . .scarier. Not that either one would admit he was scared, no. After about another few minutes of walking, Casey finally decided to ask the question he and Raph were both thinking. "Yo Jean? Do you even know where ya goin?"

Jean turned to face the two. "'Course I do! I live here. . .Infact here's my place now." She said, coming up to an old, worn down apartment. The two boys looked at eachother, then back at Jean, who was currently trying to unlock the door. That's when a few slimey looking guys came up to the group of three. Raph pulled his hood over a little bit more, Casey looking for anything he might could use as a weapon and Jean. . .Jean didn't bother to even notice them.

"Hey Jean!" One of the men from the gang barked, making her turn to face him. At first she look startled but after seeing the man she relaxed.

"Logan, what's up man? I havn't seen you in forever!" She hugged 'Logan'. Raph and Casey looked confused.

"Heard ya got into a fight earlier tonight. . .Outside of the ring. . .Mind tellin' me who the bastard was?"

"Logan, it's fine. I took care of Kuro. . . .I-is that a black eye?!" Jean noticed the dark tint to Logan's eye.

"It's nothin' babe. . .I took care of Yasha, just like ya did with his bitchy sister Kuro." Logan reassured, placing a hand on the wall near her head.

"You cut your hair. . .?" Logan noticed.

"Uhh. . .Sorry?. . .I was mad at myself and. . .Ta dah! New haircut!" She tried to act happy.

"Don't be sorry. . .It suits ya." Logan replied. He then ran a finger through Jean's now short hair.

Now Raph and Casey felt extremely akward. The two kind of just looked around, suddenly finding their surroundings and such very interesting. Same thing went for Logan's boys.  
>Jean and Logan were also starting to feel awkward, just neither one of them showed it as much. That's when Logan spoke up. "So uh, I ment to tell ya. My boys and I saw some Purple Dragons come through here earlier. It was weird, their leader, Hun, was talking with some ninja dudes. . ?"<br>"You say ninjas?" Raph suddenly asked.

"Yea. Know anything 'bout em?"

"Maybe, they 'ave symbols that looked like feet on em?"

"Yea, why?"

"They're known as the Foot Clan. Stay away from them, they're bad news." Raph warned.

"Ehh, ok. . ?"

With that said, Jean led Raph and Casey into her apartment. It was a bit bigger then it looked from the outside. Jean told them that they could stay in the living room for the night, while she's in her own room. With that, she headed off to her own room to change. When she came back out, she had on dark blue jeans, black sneakers, and a grey tank-top.

Right then, Casey's cell rang.

"Yo!" Casey answered.

"Casey? Where are you? Is Raph with you?! I've called his shell cell three times now, but he's not picking up!" Donnie's voice boomed into the phone, enough for Raph and Jean to hear as well.

Raph then looked all around his belt and sure enough he had dropped his shell cell somewhere along the way.

"Whoa whoa whoa, whoa! Breathe Donnie-boy. Yea Raph's right here, we're okay." Casey reasurred.

"Oh thank God! May I speak with Raphael?" Donnie asked.

"Yea sure." Casey then handed the phone to an annoyed Raph. 'Damn it, Casey! I swear you'll be the end of me.' Raph thought.

"Hey Don. . ." Raph said into the phone, not really wanting to explain why he was gone.

"Where the shell are you, Raph?! Do you know how worried I was?! Mikey was the first to notice you were gone so he came in, told me, Master Splinter, and Leo-" Donnie rambled on.

"Look Donnie, I'm fine. Now I don't need none of ya worrying about me 24/7! I'm fine." Raph stated clearly.

"Is that Raph?! Let- let me speak to him!" Came Leo's voice. Great.

"Raph?" Leo asked into the phone.

"Whatta ya want, Fearless?" Raph asked, not wanting to talk to Leo what so ever.

"You know exactly what I want! I want to know where are you?! Not to mention April has been worried sick about Casey." Leo practically screamed.

"I'm. . ." Raph looked over to Jean who smiled in return. "I'm with a friend." Raph finished.

"What friend?" Leo quizzed.

"What's it matter to ya anyway?!"

"It matters because we're family Raph! We want to know that your safe. . .Not to mention that if your new 'friend' is human, then you can't go around revealing youself to them. They wouldn't understand us Raph." Leo said.

"Oh don't pull this crap again, Leo! Look, I'm fine! And if anything happens, then I got Casey and Jean to back me up, so just. . .Deal with it!" Raph roared over the phone. His temper now rising high.

"Wait. . .Jean?" Leo questioned.

Raph froze. He realised he had already said to much.

"What's going on Raph? Who's Jean? What's-" Leo was cut off.

"Stick it up your shell!" Raph suddenly yelled at him and hung up quickly, leaving everyone puzzled.

Raph handed the phone back to Casey. He gave Jean a short glance then turned his gaze back down to the floor. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. It was thick enough, you could slice a knife through it! That's when Casey decided to break it.

"Well uh, I guess I should get back home, don't wanna worry April too much. . .You comin' Raph?"

"Nah man, I ain't goin' back. . .Not tonight anyway, I don't wanna have ta see Leo yet."

"Kay. . .Well, see ya man."

After Casey left, Jean motioned for Raph to follow her when she noticed he was in no mood to sleep yet. Raph got the gesture and followed as suggested. The two found themselves sitting on the roof of the apartment complex, staring out at the lit up city, NYC. At this point, Raph was totally out of his disguise and just wearing his usual arm, wrist, and knee pads, along with belt(and weapons) and red mask.

"Why'd ya bring me out 'ere?" Raph finally asked, his eyes still focused infront of him and not the girl sitting near him.

"I thought you could've used some fresh air. You looked pretty pissed off back there." Jean returned.

"So?"

"So I thought you needed to cool. I come out here whenever I'm pissed so. . .yea." Jean said with a shrug.

"Oh. . .Thanks."

"Thanks? Thanks for what?"

"For everything, I guess. Ya helped my friend and I out back there, let me stay here for the night. . .Helping me cool off. . .Thanks for caring, I guess. And not freaking out at the sight of me." Raph chuckled at his own words.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it was the least I could do sense ya guys helped me with Kuro. . .I'll tell ya one thing, that bitch has got balls." Jean said.

This made Raph laugh. Soon enough he had Jean laughing too.

"Now I'm not the smartest one of my brothers, but I'm pretty sure that ain't possible in a gal." He explained, between laughs.

"Oh trust me, Kuro ain't no girl. . .And her gay-wad bro ain't no guy!" Jean laughed harder.

Eventually the two laughed even harder after a couple more jokes. Jean actually got to laughing hard enough to where she was leaning her head on Raph's shoulder for support. Raph notice and stiffened a bit at the feel.  
>Jean, with her head still on Raph's shoulder, stopped laughing and gazed up at Raph. She then smiled widely.<p>

Raph noticed her stare at his face. "What?" He asked.

"Your blushing." Jean chuckled.

"What?!" Raph yelled, blushing even harder. "I am not!"

"Yea, you really are. Don't worry," Jean snuggled in closer to Raph, making him gulp. "it makes ya even cuter." She finished.

Jean yawned, visibly tired, and started to nod off, when she wrapped her arms around the red banded turtle's torso, taking in his scent and warmth. Raph was surprised by the gesture at first, but then decided to just wrap his arms around her as well, resting his head on hers. With both snuggling the other to keep warm, they both eventually fell asleep like that.

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Nobody's P.O.V.~**

Early morning, Raph awoke on a couch with a blanket draped around him. Funny, he thought he fell asleep with Jean on the roof, late last night. . .Didn't he? That's when Jean walked in, cerial in hand.

"'Bout time ya woke up. . .It's noon!" She exclaimed striding over to him.

Raph, still tired and drowsy, exclaimed, _"Noon?!"_ nearly falling off the couch.

"Yup, why? Ya need ta get back home to yer bros?"

". . .Define '_need_'." Raph replied with a smirk, now standing up and stretching his arms.

"Heh, a'ight then. . .Ya want somethin' ta eat or drink?"

"Nah, I'm ok."

"Ok. So uh, what can ya tell 'bout yer brothers? I mean, what are they like? I know what that Leo one is like, I heard ya'lls conversation over the phone. No offense, but he sounds. . .-" Raph cut her off.

"Like an annoying bastard who needs to take the stick out?"

Jean looked a little confused at first but then just nodded in agreement.

"Yea, Leo and I fight a lot, not to mention he's a teacher's pet! Then there's Don. Don's the smartist out of me and my bros. Always figuring stuff out, blowing some things up every now and then. . .And then there's Mikey. Annoying little guy, I'll give 'im that. But, he's a good bro I guess, so. . .yea." Raph explained.

"Heh, well uh, sense we're talking about these kinds of things, let's just trade back and forth?" Jean finally asked.

"Ok, so uh. . .What's the deal with you and that Logan dude?" Raph asked kind of sheepishly.

"Logan? Oh, he's like my best friend. . .Nothing lovey dovey, no, just good friends!" Jean explained,

Raph seemed satisfied with her answer. That's when she asked, "Okay then. . .How old are ya?"

"18, you?" He answered then quetioned.

"Really? How old do I look man? I'm 17!" She answered with a laugh. "So uh, how'd ya come to be? Like, become a turtle ninja dude or whatever?"

"Heh, long story." Raph said with a shrug.

"I got time." Jean replied, the two now taking a seat at the kitchen table, across from each other.

"Well it started with my brothers and I as ordinary turtles in a pet shop, our Master Splinter, Hamato Yoshi, adopted us I guess, then all of sudden we're all covered in this green ooze called mutagen. It mutated the five us into humanoids, if you will."

"Wait, what's Splinter look like?"

"A giant rat, in short.

"Whoa. . ." Jean looked some what weirded out.

"Well that's my family's story, what's yours? Why do ya live here, of all places, alone?"

". . .I just like it here by myself. No one tellin' me what to do, my own place. Yea, livin' it my way!" Jean explained with a nervous laugh. Raph caught this.

"Somethin's up, spill it." He said firmly.

With a sigh, Jean told him the real reason behind it. "When I was little, one night when I was at home with my parents, a couple of guys known as the Purple Dragons came knocking on the door,  
>demanding protection money. . .Words were said, punches were thrown. . .They finally had had enough, and torched our house up in flames."<p>

Jean paused, taking in a breath, looking angered by the memory.

"So uh, after my folks passed away in the fire, the PDs leader, Hun, said that 'they'd be back for me'. . .So far, nothin' but I've got my guard up." Jean finished.

Raph was taken back by the whole story.

"And that's when you ran away? Came here?"

Jean nodded as response.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Raph tried to apolagise.

"It's ok." She nodded

After that, the two tried to lighten the move by doing all sorts of stuff. Like playing video-games, board games, watch TV, etc. After a long while of all that, the sun soon set, day turning into night. Jean noticed the night sky after one of their games and decided to go get her black hoodie on and a baseball bat.

"What's wit' ta get up?" Raph asked, noticing her attire.

"Huntin' season just opened," She swung her bat around. "open season on Purple Dragons." She had a fierce glint in her eyes and a mischiveous smirk.

"So what? You're doing this whole vigilantee thing now?" Raph asked, puzzled.

"Been doing it for three years now. Point?"

Raph seemed to think over the whole thing for a minute. After a few minutes, he looked up to Jean, smiled and said "Need a huntin' partner?" with a twirl of his sais. Jean look satisfied with his answer. The two grabbed what they needed, and headed for the rooftops. After a little while of  
>rooftop jumping, the two stopped a second to rest. That's when they heard a woman's scream emit from the ally bellow. Raph and Jean looked over the edge to see a couple PDs attempting to take the women's innocence. That's when Raph and Jean made their move.<p>

"Yo! " Jean yelled out, getting her bat ready, along with Raph unsheathing his sais. "Didn't yer mama tell you boys not to pick on girls?" Jean finished.

Now it was the PD's turn to speak. "Yea, she did. . .Too bad I neva listened ta her." With that, the three PDs each had either a knife, chain, or bat.

Raph and Jean made the first move, charging in with all their might. Jean was fending off the PD with the knife, while Raph tried to hold off the one with the chain. Both had forgotten about the one with the bat. Jean had finally managed to knock her guy out, so she turned to see if Raph was in  
>need of help. By the time she had turned around, Raph had just kicked the guy off of him, because apparently he was tackled to the ground earlier. As Raph was getting to his feet, backshell to Jean, the last PD snuck up behind him and was about to swing his bat into Raph's head. Luckily, just before he did, Jean knocked him out, causing Raphael to snap his head around to see what happened.

Jean just stood there with a smug smirk on her face and simply said, "You're welcome."

Raph just kind of looked away angerly/embarassed and told her "I had 'im."

"Right, because you just knew he was right behind you but you wanted to wait 'till the very last second to hit him." Was her (sarcastic) come back.

". . .Exactly!" Raph played along, now smiling. The two soon ended up laughing together.

Now that that was all said and done, they decided to continue on with patrol. . .An hour later and it was already midnight, so the two called it quits, sense nothing was going on anyway. Raph took Jean back to her house and the two said their goodbyes.

Jean now safe at home, Raph took off for his own. He just knew his family were going to be pissed. Could he blame them though? He snuck out, stayed hidden from his own family for a whole day, and when they tried to make sure he was safe he just told them to forget it! 'Ah, what have I gotten myself into?' was all that ran through Raphael's mind right now. Raph soon arrived at his home, typing in the code for the wall entrance, he was surprised to met by. . .No one? He hoped that he could maybe sneek to his room, unnoticed, untill a voice stopped him. "Raphael!" Master Splinter's voice, to be exact. Raph slowly turned around  
>to face his father, muttering "Dammit!" under his breath.<p>

"Language Raphael. . .Raphael, where were you all last night, and today? And why did you get angry at your brother for worrying about you?" The old rat chastised, walking up to Raph.

"Uh, I um, I went to see this fight with Casey and, and don't worry! I was in disguise! Nothing bad ever happened." He tried to cover up.

"And why did you not return home after the fight?" Splinter pushed.

"Because I was too tired, and didn't feel like comin' home then. . ?" Raph tried. Splinter seemed convinced, and nodded his head.

"And was it because you were tired that you became angry with your brother, for just wanting to make sure you were alright?" Splinter tried one last time.

"Uh, yea! Exactly why, I'll make sure to clear stuff up wit' Leo later, but right now I'm beat," Raph faked a yawn and stretched his arms. "Well, g'night!" He turned quickly, tryinng to escape from his own Sensei.

"Raphael." Splinter stopped him. 'Dammit, c'mon! So close!' Raph thhought, turning back around. Splinter then placed a fury paw on his second eldest son. "We do not mean to seem angry with you, but only that we care for your safety, my son."

Raph seemed to understand what his Sensei was getting at now. "Yes Sensei." he nodded. With that, Master Splinter let him go off to his room, while he headed for his own.

As Raph was heading over to his room, he heard the door to the lair open, followed by three voices. Great. Any other interuptions going to happen tonight? Seriously.

"Dude, how can you not say that was awesome?! We totally stomped those Foot ninja and then- Hey! Raphie boy came back home!" Mikey yelled, bouncing up to Raph and hugging him.

"Uh, yea. Nice to see you too bro." Raph said akwardly, patting Mikey's back/shell.

Mikey then got off of Raph, when the two turned to Leo and Donnie. Mikey decided to go play his videogame, Donnie said he had to work on something in his lab, so that just left Leo with Raph.

...

Neither said anything to the other for a while. But boy, if looks could kill they'd both just drop dead right here and now.

Leo then opened his mouth to say something; but as soon he did, Raph cut him off by harshly brushing past him, saying "I ain't got nothin' ta say to ya, Fearless."

Raph then stormed off to his room, leaving an irritated Leo.

As Raph entered his room, he immediantly slammed his door shut then slumping down on his hammock. Right now he was angry, and when Raph is angry, Raph needs to vent. But he didn't want to go back out there, so how was he supposed to vent?! That's when he thought of Jean. She took him up to her roof for some air and it calmed him down to just sit there and talk to her. 'Was it that I just needed some air, or was talking to her that helped me?' Raph thought. After a while he confirmed that it was talking to her that helped him, so he decided to text her. Normally he'd call someone, but just incase she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her up.

_Raph: Hey, you awake?_

_Jean: I am now -_-_

_Raph: Shit! Sorry!_

_Jean: Lol its ok dude...so what u up 2?_

_Raph: Meh, need to vent, mad at Leo_

_Jean: Ur big bro?_

_Raph: Ya_

_Jean: Well whut happened?_

_Raph: He's all bitchy cause i stayed out at ur place with out him knowin for 2 long_

_Jean: O...That sucks, u in trouble? :P_

_Raph: Surprisingly, no_

_Jean: Lol xD Nice_

_Raph: XD_

_Jean: Well i'm bout 2 pass out man, ttyl, k?_

_Raph: Ya, sure. Thx Jean_

_Jean: Np, Raph ;)_

Jean then went to sleep and Raph did too, feeling much better by just talking to her for those short few minutes. Maybe he really did like her, he just wont admit it. . . Yet.

**~The Next Morning~**

Training went by rather quickly for Raph, for his mind was elsewear. He just couldn't get Jean out of his head! Not that he didn't want her out...  
>Raph, being tired from training and even more tired from staying out late last night, decided to go to sleep early. He fell asleep for only a short time though; for by the time he woke up, it was already 7:00 (p.m.) He looked around the lair before finding Master Splinter.<p>

The old rat was meditating, so Raph wasn't exactly sure if he should bother him or not. That was until Master Splinter spoke to him. "You may go." He said.

"Huh?" Raph asked, confused, stepping in the room.

"I know what you are thinking my son; you may go see your friend, Jean." Splinter said.

"Oh, uh...Thanks, Master Splinter." Raph replied awkwardly, then headed out.

With that said, Raph grabbed his pedestrian clothes/disguise, got on his motorcycle and headed out. He arrived at Jean's apartment within fifteen minutes. Parking the bike, he went to the door and lightly knocked. Jean answered, dressed in her boxing outfit.

"Hey Raph!" She chirped.

"Uh, hey." He greeted. "Thought we could hang out..?" He asked.

"Aww man, I'd love too, but I got a special match tonight. I'm changeling Kuro for the Championship in two more weeks, so tonight I have to fight a fighter of Kuro's choice to move on." She explained.

"Oh, alright. Uh, maybe next time then." Raph said, disappointed. He went to turn around, but Jean grabbed his arm saying "Hey Raph, wait! Maybe you could come watch me? I got an extra ticket..!" Jean offered.

"You serous?" Raph asked astonished.

"Yup! Now come on dude, I need to beat on my mystery fighter!" She laughed.

The two just ended up taking Raph's motorcycle there. Raph would never admit it, but it took every ounce of his will power to keep the bike steady while Jean had her arms around his torso.

The two walked into the stadium, Raph getting a front row seat with his ticket, while Jean headed backstage. Some time later and the announcer stepped out.

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AS YOU ALL KNOW, KURO BARA HAS A TITLE MATCH WITH NIGHTMARE THIS MONTH, BUT ONLY IF NIGHTMARE CAN BEAT TONIGHT'S FIGHT, ALNG WITH NEXT WEEKS!"_

Many people cheered, along with Raph.

_"JOINING ME, KURO BARA WILL BE WATCHING FROM RING SIDE."_

The song 'Whispers In The Dark' by 'Skillet' then blasted through the arena as Kuro Bara made her way down the catwalk. She sat at a nearby bench, next to the ring. She picked up a microphone.

_"KURO BARA, WHO WOULD YOU LIKE FOR NIGHTMARE TO FACE TONIGHT? YOUR CHOICE." The announcer asked._

Kuro then got a devious/evil smirk, before saying, "How about...Animal." She stated coldly.

_"OOOO, LOOKS LIKE NIGHTMARE'S GOT A MEAN COMPETITON TONIGHT! ANIMAL, COME ON OUT HERE!" The announcer said._

The song 'Animal I Have Become' by 'Three Days Grace' then blasted through. An African-American girl with white hair, red eyes, tiger like tattoos, and her teeth made to look like she had fangs and a purple and orange outfit came trotting out.

As she stepped into the ring, putting her gloves on, it had just occurred to Raph that this girl was much bigger than Jean; meaning Jean might actually get hurt...Bad. This worried him.

_"ALRIGHT. AND NOW, THE CHALLENGER, MEANER THAN HELL. . .NIGHTMARE!"_ With that, 'Time Of Dying' by 'Three Days Grace' came on through the arena as Jean walked out, already slipping her gloves on.

As Jean climbed into the ring, Animal sent her a dirty look.

_'Not this crazy lady!'_ Jean mentally screamed. And even if Animal wasn't going to try any dirty tricks, she still had to fight this large girl. Seriously, Jean's only about 5 ft. 8 in. while this girl had to be at least 6 ft!

The referee told the two to bump gloves and the match would begin. As they walked up to each other to do so, Jean looked up at Animal almost scared; like before, Animal just smirked at her.

The two bumped gloves and the round began.

Jean got in quite a few jabs before Animal started coming back with a few punches of her own. After trading punches back and forth, the two were a bit fed up with the other so Animal hit Jean down to the ground before she could react! She bent down to pick her up off the ground and finish her off; before she did, she positioned herself so that one gloved hand rested on Jean's shoulder, the other on the small of Jean's back. She then whispered in her ear, "That your boyfriend in the front row, red?! How 'bout we show him how well you fall!" Jean's eyes widened at this, filled with anger now, she jumped up, throwing Animal across the ring and threw everything she had in her at her.

With in five minutes, Jean had won, panting and breathing raggedly form her outburst toward Animal. As the ref. announced her as winner, Kuro Bara got up and left, Jean soon following after motioning to Raph.

Seconds behind her, Jean slammed Kuro against the wall in a fit of anger.

"You knew Animal would do that! You set me up!" She yelled in her face. Kuro just smiled.

Jean growled, bearing her teeth and anger. She pulled her arm back, hand balled in a fist. "You sorry son BITCH!" She screamed, her voice raising. She then threw her punch towards Kuro but her fist never connected with Kuro's face like she wanted. Someone stopped her.

She turned around when she saw Kuro laughing. There was Animal, holding Jean back from hitting Kuro. In shock, Jean hadn't realized Kuro slipped from her grasp.

"Have fun with her Tina, I have things to attend to!" Kuro said before trotting away.

Jean, still in shock, stared up at Animal or rather Tina. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. That's when Tina spoke to her. "Guess what red?" She asked. "I'm gonna make you sorry you ever messed with me or my friend Kuro.." She placed a hand on the side of the wall, trapping Jean, while her other hand drew back.

Jean squirmed to get free, but due to Tina being a strong girl, she held her in place.

"Heh, this is gonna be fun..." Tina sneered, before a fight began.

**~TBC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**(In case it wasn't obvious guys, this is all taking place in the 2007 movie...If you haven't seen it, then you'll probably be lost..)**

**~Nobody's P.O.V.~**

Tina and Jean had, had a horrible fight in the locker room, the winner sadly being Tina. She walked away laughing, while a broken, bloody Jean lay cradling herself on the floor.

**~Raph's P.O.V.~**

After Jean's match, she had motioned to be that she'd only be a minute but that was twenty minutes ago! I was beginning to worry, so I decided to head down to her locker room. As I was walking down there, I saw that 'Animal' girl brush by me, causing me to pull me coat closer, trying to hide the fact I was a mutant turtle.

I waked into the locker room to see it trashed! That's when I saw a certain red head. Jean was cradling herself in the corner, shuddering; I assumed she was crying, but why?!

**~Nobody's P.O.V.~**

"Jean? Jean! What happened?!" Raph freaked, running over and kneeling down to Jean. "Jean?" He whispered, bringing her head up to oface him. When she looked at him, he was shocked. Shocked and angry. She had cuts on her whole body, including face, and with crying so much her tears now dried over her face. She looked awful.

"Raph..?" She finally whimpered out.

She then wrapped her arms around his waist, burring her head into his shoulder. He simply wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her back, trying to calm her down.

"C'mon, let's go home..." Raph said, gently picking Jean up and walking out.

The two went outside to Raph's motorcycle. When the two climbed on, Jean placed her arms around Raph's torso, burring her head in his back/shell. He felt so bad for her right now.

The two rode home in silence, minus Jean's light sobbing. Upon arriving at Jean's home, Raph took her to her room. She cleaned herself up a bit and then changed.

"So uh, what exactly happened?" Raph finally asked.

"I just...couldn't handle Tina on my own back there." She stated, sitting down next to him.

"Didn't seem like that in the ring..?" Raph pushed.

"Alright fine!...I just went into shock, I was scared. And when I get scared or shocked, I can't think straight! It's either gonna end up getting myself or someone close to me killed. That's why I was crying." Jean explained.

"Hey, if it makes ya feel any better, I have the same problem. I can relate to that." Raph tried to help.

"Really?" Jean was shocked. A total bad-ass like Raph had the same problem?

Raph nodded as response. Jean then looked down. Raph moved a bit closer to her and without a word he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. It then only occurred to Raph what he could do to make her feel better. Go 'dragon hunting'!

"Hey, look at me." He stated firmly, moving her chin up to face him.

She did as told.

"Still got a bit of fight left in ya?" He asked, smirking.

"Hell yea!...But why?" She asked.

Raph then answered, saying, "Let's go dragon huntin'!" Jean perked up at this. "But first, we're gonna have to make a short stop by my place."

Jean grabbed her hoodie, mask, bat and backpack ( /cgi/set?id=117314690) and the two took off for Raph's home. Upon arriving, Jean waited on the surface, near the manhole, while Raph went to get his Nightwatcher outfit. **(A/N: Forgot to mention this takes place while he's still Nightwatcher and Shredder's still around.)**

As Raph stepped out of the manhole, dressed as Nightwatcher, Jean looked at him, taking off her mask to say "You're Nightwatcher?!"

"The one and only." He simply stated.

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" She cheered.

Raph then placed a gloved hand on her lips, shushing her. "We can't tell my family though, they don't know 'bout this; and I'd like to keep it that way." He warned.

Jean pretended to zip her mouth then said "Alright then, let's get goin'!" With that, the two jumped rooftops in search of Purple Dragons or any kind of scum to fight. A while later and they were tired, so they rested a moment. Neither realized they landed on Casey's roof.

Raph went to sit on the edge, while Jean simply ran her hands over her bat, a little ways behind him. Just then Casey came up the stairs to the roof. Taking the whole situation the wrong way, he saw Jean walking towards Raph, bat in hand, so he acted quick. He pulled out his hockey stick and mask and charged at her.

"Yo punk, leave my buddy alone!" He tackled her to the ground.

Raph turned around upon hearing this and saw the two wrestling. "Casey, wait!" He called.

"Don't worry pal, I got this!" Casey yelled, getting ready to hit Jean in the face/mask(?)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait dude, it's me! Jean!" Jean yelled at Casey, removing her mask.

Casey stopped fighting her, soon getting off of her and helping her up.

"Oh shit! Yo, I'm sorry, I didn't know...So I guess you know Nightwatcher here is really Raph..?" Casey apologised then asked.

"Yup, isn't that awesome?!" Jean exclaimed.

"So Case, wanna go beat up some Purple Dragons with us?"

"Hell yea!" He exclaimed.

"Well here's some dragons now." Jean pointed on down to the ally below. Sure enough, a huge gang of Purple Dragons were out causing trouble...Along with their leader, Hun.

"Well then," Raph slipped the visor of his Nightwatcher helmet down. "Let's start a riot." With that, the trio set off. ( /watch?v=Hgi8OVLCcxk)

They used the element of surprise, Raph using his chains to take out two guys in the back. Casey then jumped out from behind the dumpster, knocking out two more with his hockey stick. This got the rest of the gang suspicious. They looked around for what was causing this. That's when they heard a feminine _'HIYAH'_ and two more were out cold.

The trio then stepped out of the shadows, revealing themselves.

"It's the Nightwatcher and that hockey freak!" One of them yelled.

"There's three of 'em!" Another one yelled, noticing Jean.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for?! Attack!" Hun yelled.

With that, they PDs and trio broke out into a full on fight. Jean, Casey and Raph were taking them all out like no tomorrow! That's when Hun grabbed Jean, hoisting her in the air. He was about ready to hit her, until she flicked her foot to where she kicked him in the face, backflipping out of his grasp. Now, safely on the ground, she looked back at Hun who was holding his bleeding nose in pain.

"Karma's a real bitch, ain't she?" Jean growled at him, smirking.

That's when it hit Hun. He knew who she was! "You! I thought you were long gone!" He roared.

Jean then reconized Hun for who he was as well. "Well then think again, fatso!" She yelled, now swinging her bat into him. The two broke out into a fight of their own, Jean struggling with the giant. Raph noticed this, so he swung his chain around, making so that it collided with Hun's face, knocking him out cold.

Jean looked shocked at first, but was soon over it when Raph asked if she were alright. "...You know I had him, right?" She said.

"Uhh-huh!" Raph played.

By now, all the PDs were out cold. "Aww, no more left, that was TOO easy!" Casey groaned.

Just then, a bunch of Foot ninja ran by, chasing what looked like some kind of...Gargoil? The three decided to follow by rooftops. Soon enough, they stopped above an ally, where the Foot were attempting to capture the beast.

"What's goin' on Raph?" Jean asked.

"We got bigger things to worry about, then nightly criminals, guys." He answered.

"Are those guys the Foot ninja you told me about?" She asked.

Raph nodded as response.

The monster that the Foot were trying to capture attempted to escape, flying to the edge of the roof where the trio stood. It startled them, knocking them back a bit, but the Foot pulled the monster back down with their ropes.

"A giant monster?! What the hell?!" Casey whisper-yelled.

"Did I forget to mention my bros and I ran into a giant monster the other night?" Raph asked, nervous.

"No, you kinda failed to tell us about _THAT ONE_, buddy!" Casey said.

"You do know that I only have a wooden bat, don't ya?" Jean stressed 'wooden'.

Just then, four statue like creatures/men came walking in, the big one walking up to the monster.

"And now we got walking statues?! You got a plan for those?!" Casey rambled on.

"Uh yea, that's a first for me as well...And who know? Maybe these guys are friendly." Raph explained.

The big one then slammed a dumpster over the monster, knocking it out for the time being.

Jean laughed nervously. "Heh heh, 'friendly' he says..."

Casey only now got a look at the statues. They looked like the ones April got for Mr. Winters! "Wait a second. Those statues look-" A piece of roofing fell off the building, attracting the enemies attention.

"Witnesses!" The native looking one yelled. He then threw a shuriken, while one of the Foot blew a poison dart.

"Watch out!" Raph yelled, but he was too late. The shuriken stuck in Jean's arm, causing her to bleed bad, but Raph got hit with the dart.

"Ohh, I don't feel so good.." Jean moaned.

"That can't be good..." Raph groaned, using Casey as support, for he felt just as bad as Jean. "Come on!" He yelled, throwing down a smoke pellet.

"Oh! That's just rude." Casey said coughing. He then noticed Raph and Jean both trying to make their way to the shed on the roof. "Hey, wait up!" He called after, running with them. "Raph? Jean?" He called when he didn't see them.

"Come here!" He heard Jean whisper, when all of a sudden her hand shot out and drew him into the shed with them, his mask flying off in the progress.

"What, you never heard of smoke pellets?" Raph asked.

"Warn me next time...I got allergies." He tried to cover, embarrassed.

The statue then ran by, stepping on Casey mask, resulting in it to break.

Aw, come on. That's the second mask this week!" Casey whisper-yelled.

"They'll never find us in here." Raph whispered. He then started feeling really out of it, due to the shot, and started to slide down the door, drowsy.

"Stay with us, now. We'll be out of here soon." Jean tried to sooth.

"No." Raph moaned.

Just as he said that though, the statue figured out they were in the shed and tried breaking the door open. It had taken all three of them to hold it closed, while just one statue tried to break the door.

"And I thought Girl Scouts were pushy!" Casey joked.

"You're seriously makin' jokes at a time like _this?!_" Jean screamed, trying to hold the door; but he didn't hear her.

"Some people just can't take a hint!"

A helicopter was then heard, that's when a voice came over a loud radio.

"This is the police. You on the roof, put your hands behind your...What is that? Tommy, you see this?" The police man was bewildered. The statue then stopped it's attack on the three, deciding to flee the scene while it could.

"Yeah, you better run!" Casey taunted.

Jean was exhausted, "I gotta hand it to you, Raph...you sure know how to show a lady a good time...Raph? Oh no, we gotta get you some place safe, dude." She said in between breaths as she noticed him passed out on the shed floor.

With that, her and Casey drug his body back to Casey's place, deciding to remove his Nightwatcher outfit, seeing that April would be around. The two took Raph there in silence, until Casey noticed Jean being slower than usual. That's when he saw the large, bleeding gash on her arm from the shuriken still stuck in her. She had lost to much blood.

"We need to get you some help." Casey said.

Jean looked at him and just simply nodded, too tired to talk.

By the time they made it to Casey's apartment, April called Raph's brothers. Some time later and they came in, along with Leo.

"Leo. You came back." April was happy.

"Leo!" Casey yelled, excited.

"..Sorry the reunion isn't under better circumstances." He stated, looking around, 'till his eyes met with Jean's.  
>Donnie then went to check on Raph. "Well, his vital signs seem to be okay. Pupil dilation is normal..." He went on.<p>

"Hey Don, we're going to need your to help with one more patient." April said, pointing to Jean.

Donnie looked over at Jean. Not noticing the shuriken stuck in her at the moment, he asked "What's wrong?" Jean didn't say anything, instead she simply removed her hand from her arm with the shuriken in it. "My word! How long has it been bleeding like that?!" He nearly panicked.

"'Bout half an hour. It hurts." She replied, stating the obvious.

Donnie carefully removed the shuriken, placing wrap around Jean's arm after sewing it, to prevent any further damage. That's when Mikey asked what it was, for it didn't look like any regular shuriken.

"Some sort of stone. Probably obsidian, I think." Donnie answered.

"Well, is he gonna be all right?" Jean asked, pointing to Raph, who was still sleeping but stirring.

Leo bent down to check on him. That's when Raph looked up at him, awake now, and said "You're still here? Go back to your jungle.." With a swat at him.

"Well, at least his personality's still intact." Leo said, dryly.

Hey, there's an engraving on this. Looks South American...That's your department, April." Donnie chirped, examining the shuriken closer.

Would it help if I told you that those statues you collected for Winters were shooting these things at me, Raph and Jean?" Casey asked, waving the dart.

"The legend of Yoatl." April said aloud, gaining everyone's attention. "It can't be. It was just a myth...a scary story the locals told kids around a campfire."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?" Mikey asked, totally lost.

"They say 3000 years ago, some great warrior...actually found a portal to another dimension. And when the portal opened...the energy from it gave the warrior eternal life...But it also turned his generals to stone." April went on with the story. What if this warrior just kept living forever? He would spend the rest of his days in regret...spending all of his riches, all of his power...to find a way to revive his stone generals. Maybe, just maybe...he's built a new empire." She finished. Everyone looked surprised. "But, hey, like I said, it's just a myth."

"If you ask me, guys, this has Winters' name written all over it." Donnie stated, looking at the dart.

"How do you figure that, Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Mikey added.

"Because this has Winters' name written all over it!" Donnie stated the obvious, for the dart sure enough said '_Winters_' in bold on it.

"Now I know who to thank for this shot in the arm.." Raph muttered, getting up to go sit by Jean.

"So where do we find this guy and his stone jokers?" Jean asked.

"Well we're not going until we get Splinter's blessing." Leo stated. "But you however, can do what you want." He finished.

"Ya mean you're gonna stand here and quote a rulebook to me that you ain't been following for a year?!" Raph yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Look Raph, if you got something you wanna get off your shell, now's the time; but I'm not gonna stand here and debate Splinter's orders with you!" Leo stated, raising his voice.

...

"Fine, then. I quit." Raph stated bitterly, walking to the window to leave.

Casey stopped him though. "Hey, Raph. Don't do it, man. Sometimes just taking a breather is the best thing to do." Casey tried to calm him.

"...Whatever." Raph said coldy, finally exiting the apartment.

Everyone looked dissapointed, no one saying anything. Without a word, Jean got up and left out the window to find Raph.

**~Time Skip, With Raph And Jean~**

Jean found Raph, dressed as Nightwatcher, sitting on a nearby building.

"H-hey." She tried, sitting next to him, laying her bat down and slipping the mask off.

"Hey." He grunted a reply.

"Wanna do some more huntin'? I got my bat." Jean tried.

"Thinkin' about it, listenin' to a police radio right now." He stated.

Jean nodded in understanding, so the two just sat there in silence before Raph's helmet (built in police radio) went off.

_"Attention, all on-duty officers: Report of a disturbance on 32nd. No units available."_

Raph smirked, but Jean of course couldn't see it. That's when he got up and said, "They're playing our song, darlin'."

Jean grinned, and with a swing of her bat and placing her mask on right, the two set off for the location of the disturbance.

**~In The Diner~**

"Where are the cops? How come the cops haven't shown up? Just remember what my analyst said, just go to my happy place. Everything's gonna be fine. Happy place. I'm feeling good. I'm thin." A large man rambled in to himself, as he kept hitting the emergency button in his diner.

Just then, Jean kicked the door open, her and Raph coming through. Raph went into the kichen, Jean following, Raph saying "Don't get up. I'll serve myself."

The two came in to see a red monster of some sort, chewing on a piece of frozen food. Raph then bent down to the tiny thing, taunting it by saying, "Look at you. Ain't you cute? You want a butt-kicking, little fella? Yes, you do. You do. Come on, I'm gonna drop-kick you to hurty town. Come on, little guy." Jean laughed at his taunts. That's when the monster bit Raph's hand, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ah! Get offa me, ya little monster!" He yelled. The monster then jumped, banging on Raph's Nightwatcher helmet. "You're scratching the helmet!" He complained. It then started pushing and kicking Raph's head into the water in the sink. Jean came up behind, whacking the little guy off of Raph, with her bat. "Okay, that was different. Hey, this thing ain't rustproof." Raph joked, getting his composure back.

The monster then tried to fight Jean. As Raph turned around, he noticed the thing hanging on around Jean's waist. "Get off of me!" She shrieked. The monster then clawed at her, ripping part of her shirt off. Well, now it was more of a shredded crop top "Ah! Come on!" She yelled, already her belly feeling cold. She was also lightly blushing.

Raph was staring for a moment, lucky he had the helmet on, or she would have seen his already red face. He then got an idea on how to defeat the little pest/monster.

He pulled out some smoke pellets. "How about a snack, little fella? Catch!" With that, he threw the smoke pellets, the monster eating them. When the smoke blew out throught the monsters mouth, it wailed, running away.

"Keep on running, you filthy little hermit crab!" Jean yelled.

Yea, that spicy meatball's on the house!" Raph also yelled.

Jean then grabbed the fallen cash register, handing it to Raph, who was trying to hand it to the Diner's owner.

"Hey guys, please don't hurt me." He pleaded.

"What? we're not robbing you, we're helping you." Jean said.

"Okay, whatever you say. Please, I got kids...in college. Kid college."

Here pal, make sure this is safe." Raph said, trying to hand the man his fallen money again.

"Take everything. I'm not even looking. Go." They man said, still thinking they were the bad guys.

Oh, why is it everyone's got such a hard time believing that I am a good guy?!" Raph complained, looking at Jean who just shrugged. "I just saved your life." He finished, pointing to himself, looking to the man.

Just then, a ninjaken (ninja's knife) was thrown in between the two. Raph looked to where Jean was looking. There was Leo on a rooftop across the street from them.

"This night just keeps getting better and better..." Raph groaned. "Stay here!" Raph called to Jean as he ran off, to distract his brother.

**~TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Nobody's P.O.V.~**

Raph/Nightwatcher had ran off to distract Leo, while Jean waited at the diner. She was actually beginning to worry for Raph, for he was taking a very long time. Jean went outside the Diner, into the ally way as police men started showing up at the scene. She removed her mask, placing it in her backpack, and held her bat over her shoulder.  
>As Jean sat in the ally, she noticed a garbage truck drive by, slowly. At first, she thought nothing of it. That's when she realized it was late night, garbage trucks make their rounds in the mornings...Something's up. That's when it started to rain.<br>She got up, thinking about following the truck, when all of a sudden she heard screaming. It sounded like Raph, at that! She turned around to see Raph, without his Nightwatcher helmet, running down the ally, screaming out Leo's name.  
>By the time he reached Jean, he was out of breath and fell to his knees, throwing his sais down in anger.<br>"Raph? W-what happened?! Are you ok, where's your helmet?!" Jean panicked, kneeling down beside him.  
>Breathing heavily, he answered, "Th-they took...They took Leo." He said between shaky breaths. It could've just been the rain, but it looked like he was crying.<br>"Who took him?" Jean asked.  
>"...Winters." He growled out.<br>Raph then stood up, getting ready to head home. Jean decided to follow. By the time they got there, Raph had removed the rest of his Nightwatcher outfit. As he did though, Jean noticed he had hurt his arm...bad. She asked what happened as he explained his and Leo's fight. As the two came into the lair, Jean told Raph to sit and wait for her on the couch.  
>He did as said. About a minute later, Jean came back from Donnie's lab, first aid kit in hand. She told Raph to extend his arm out to her. He did. She then proceeded to clean the wound up a bit, and then went to wrapbandage it. Little did she know, as she continued to wrap his arm up, Raph was madly blushing.  
>Once she finished the two just kind of stared at each other in silence.<br>"I'm sorry..." Jean whispered, still holding Raph's hand.  
>"Whatta ya mean?" Raph asked, surprised at her apology.<br>"I'm sorry they took your brother.." She said sadly.  
>Raph looked at her determinedly. "Hey, it's alright. Ya know why? 'Cause we'll get him back. Now I need to go tell Master Splinter about this." He said.<br>Raph got up to leave, but Jean gently pulled him back down, saying "Hey Raph, wait!" He looked at her questioningly. "Mind if I try something weird?" She asked. Raph opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Jean smashed her lips against his own. It took him a moment to realize what was happening before he started kissing back.  
>The two broke for air reluctantly. Raph stared at Jean for a moment before saying, "Heh, and I thought I'd be the first one to make a move."<br>Jean looked up. "Does that mean you like me back?" Jean asked.  
>Raph nodded as answer and headed off to talk with Master Splinter.<br>As Raph tried to explain everything to Splinter 'calmly', Mikey came out and overheard. He was saddened by the news. That's when Jean came up behind him.  
>"Hey." She said lightly, placing a hand on his shoulder.<br>Mike turned around to face her, his expression down compared to usually happy one. "What happened to Leo?" He asked.  
>It pained Jean to try and explain this to the innocent little turtle. With a sigh, she explained what all she knew and heard from Raph. By the time she finished, Mikey looked even more sad, if possible. That's when they overheard Splinter say, "...Then the time for hiding is over. We must return to the surface to take back what is ours." After Raph lay down the handles of Leo's katanas. Raph looked shocked but quickly got over it, saying, "By your wish, Father."<br>With that, he left the dojo. They called Casey and April over to help. They were all standing around the table, when Don asked, "So what are we going to do?"  
>Raph stepped up, "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do: We're gonna rescue our brother, and we're gonna save New York." He said sternly.<br>With that, everyone geared up. Casey and April got new outfits, as well as Jean. ( tmnt_final_battl...) When she walked out, Raph simply said, "Whoa..." Mikey nudged him playfully when Jean giggled. Everyone now suited up and ready to go, headed to Winter's tower.  
>"We need a distraction..." Jean pondered as the gang sat in wait on top of the wall. Everyone then looked at Casey. "What?" He asked, oblivious. Mike then pulled out his Cowabunga Carl helmet and shoved it over Casey's head. They told Casey what to do, and they were off.<br>Casey rang the doorbell to Winter's tower as Karai answered. "Uhh, cowabunga dude! Em, I'm here for little Max's birthday party..?" He stated.  
>"Leave. Now." Karai said.<br>"No wait, you see..." Casey continued to distract the kunuichi while the rest of the gang snuck in. That's when Mikey tripped an alarm. As he set it off, sirens and everything went off, causing Karai to turn around abruptly to see what was happening. As she did though, Casey threw the helmet off and on top of Karai. He ran through the crowd of Foot ninja, catching up with his friends. The seven of them battled their way through, until they were inside. They needed away to close the door so Jean reacted quickly.  
>"You break it, ya buy it dude!" She yelled before smashing her bat over a glass vase. The door shut down, lock down. The gang then noticed the portal and cages. Everyone immediantly started looking for Leo.<br>"Leo..?" Jean asked, mostly to herself, as she climbed onto a cage. That's when the a monster roared at her through the glass, making her shriek and stumble back. Loosing her balance, she fell from her spot on the cage, but someone caught her. When she turned her head to see her 'savior', she locked eyes with Raph. "Uh...Thanks." She said with a nervous smile. He nodded, smirking as he set her down on her feet.  
>"Hey guys, I found Leo!" Mikey yelled out. Everyone looked his way.<br>Donnie then came over to him. "Out of the way please." He said, placing a piece of specially designed tech on the cage door, breaking it open.  
>Raph moved in to help Leo. "I gotchya buddy."<br>"Raph?" Leo said, now waking up fully.  
>The two stared at eachother for a moment, having their brotherly moment. Raph then pulled out two new katanas. "Hey, you're gonna to need these if your gonna to lead us into victory." He said, handing them to Leo.<br>"And I'm going to need you too." Leo stated.  
>Just then, Winters was thrown across the room, landing in front of the gang. "Winters..!" Jean said aloud.<br>"Looks more like fall, get it?" Mikey joked. Jean fist bumped him while Don looked irritated, saying something about how it wasn't the time for jokes.  
>"Looks likes someone got to him before us." Raph stated.<br>"Is he dead?" April asked.  
>"So much for immortal." Jean laughed.<br>Just then, Winter shot up, very much alive!  
>"Your time's run out, Winters." April threatened.<br>"Miss o'Neil. I must have hit my head pretty hard. I'm seeing giant turtles." Winters said, bewildered.  
>"We know what you're up to, Winters." April went on. "We know about the portal...and we think that it's time you sent all these monsters home."<br>"I couldn't agree with you more. It is time to put an end to the curse that I have brought upon myself...and this world." Winters explained. "That's what this is about, Miss o'Neil: penance. I must return all 13 beasts or our curse will continue. And that is a torment I can no longer bear."  
>The evil statue creatures then came in. "Then you should be put out of your misery..." One of them sneered.<br>"I think we walked in on a family feud, guys." Jean stated.  
>"The time has come to reopen the portal and rain destruction upon the Earth. Nothing will stand in our way...when we have an army at our command." The statue continued.<br>"My brothers, I-" Winters tried.  
>"We are no brothers to you! With one monster still free, the curse will never be broken." The statue cut him off.<br>"We shall finish what we began all those years ago." Another one said.  
>"And we will finally have our victory." A third finished.<br>"Join us. Join us, Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you." The first one stated.  
>Karai and the Foot were about to accept, when Karai thought otherwise. "The Foot ninja is not without honor...We work for Winters, not you." She stated.<br>"Okay, what does that mean?" Leo asked her.  
>"It means we're going to help you. My ninja will find the last monster and you will bring it back here. Hurry, we don't have much time!" She said, smiling to Leonardo. Casey and April decided to go with her.<br>"Forget about them. By the time they return, the portal will already be closed...with you inside it." The statue said as Karai, Casey, and April left.  
>"I hate to see brothers fight like this." Don joked.<br>"Unless it's together!" Raph added as he, his brothers, Master Splinter and Jean got ready to fight.  
>"Hate to rain on your parade, pal, but we thought we'd even the odds." Mikey said.<br>'We're going to enjoy this." The statue sneered.  
>And the battle broke out. As the turtles took on the statue creatures, Jean and Master Splinter (along with Winters) took on the oncoming monsters, flying through the portal.<br>"More beasts. Let's send them back where they belong." Master Splinter said as he knocked one out.  
>"Shell yea!" Jean agreed, knocking one out with her bat.<br>"Temper, temper." Don teased as he took on a statue. Meanwhile, Leo was having trouble with another. The statue had kicked him through a case, filled with swords. Leo then got an idea; he put as many swords as he could hold on his person. He taunted, saying "Come to daddy."  
>Raph too was having difficulty with one of the statues. He tried making jokes but failed "Thing about you immortal stone guys is...you know, you're immortal and made of stone...Gah, I sound like Mikey!" He tried. He then hit the statue hard enough to send him flying back a bit.<br>"You fight well. You should join us." The statue offered.  
>Raph kicked him over a ledge. "No, thanks, I'm good."<br>"These guys really don't die. Sensei, are you all right?" Mikey yelled.  
>"We must do this more often. I still got it." Splinter laughed.<br>"They'd better hurry with that last monster!" Jean yelled out.  
>"I'm sure my man Casey's got it all under control." Raph reassured.<br>"That's what I'm afraid of." Jean said.  
>~With Casey and April (and Karai with Foot ninja)~<br>"Can't this piece of junk go faster?!" Casey complained.  
>"You wanna drive?!" April said from drivers seat.<br>"I would, as a matter of fact..!" Casey argued.  
>Karai, from the back seat, looked to her Foot soldier with her. "You would think they would be more concerned about the 13th monster." She said unamused as a gigantic, ferocious monster chased after the four.<br>~Back to the battle~  
>"Boys, we must finish this now." Splinter said.<br>With that, the turtles threw each statue into the portal.  
>"So did we win?" Mikey asked.<br>The statues then came walking out, unharmed. "Foolish creatures. We are immortals made of stone. Without the final monster to break our curse...we will never be stopped." He said.  
>Just then, a car horn was heard and Casey, April, Karai all came speeding in through the van, the 13th monster hot on their trail. "Special delivery!" Casey yelled.<p>

"Look out!" Raph yelled, pulling Jean out of the way. April hit the brakes and made a sharp turn, making so the monster slid into the portal, along with the statues. The portal shot off one last ray of light before it vanished. Everyone was shocked.  
>"So did we win now?" Mikey asked.<br>"Yeah, I think we did." Jean stated.  
>"We won!" Don laughed.<br>"All right." Leo cheered.  
>"Yeah!" Raph joined in.<br>"All right. That's what I'm talking about. Yeah! Nice parallel parking. Next time though, I'm driving. Hey. Watch the -" Casey tried to say as April pushed him aside then abruptly kissed him.  
>"Typical. We do all the work, he gets all the thanks." Raph complained.<br>"Oh really now?" Jean suggested, making him turn and face her. She then grabbed his belt, pulling him down to her and kissed him. Once she let go, Don was cheering, Leo smiling and Mikey...pretending to puke.  
>"You are every bit the warriors I was informed you were. You have passed. Savor your victory tonight. For soon, we will have further business together." Karai informed. "The kind that involves familiar faces from your past." She finished.<br>"She doesn't mean..." Raph started but was cut off as Karai threw down a smoke pellot and vanished.  
>"Come on! What is it with ninjas and smoke pellets?!" Casey coughed.<br>"Looks like you picked a good time to come home." April told Leo, reminding him of his days in the jungle as part of a training trip.  
>"Thanks for bringing me back." He thanked her.<br>That's when they heard laughing. "Winters?" Jean asked, walking over to the man.  
>"I'm never usually that happy to be in pain." Mikey said, confused.<br>"He's happy because he's mortal again, Mikey." Don informed.  
>April. I've had my eye on you for a long time." Winters stated. "I've always known that you'd be the one to help me find my way home. And thank you...brothers. You've made a very old man very, very happy." He explained.<br>"So, what happens now?" Jean asked.  
>Winters then slowly rose from the ground, a glowing ray surrounding him. Then in an instant, he was gone in a puff of sparkles(?)<br>"Okay. Just a little bit creepy. oh, gross. I think he's in my no- My no- My no- ACHOO! Gross. Somebody give me a hankie." Mikey complained, as everyone laughed. "Now he's in my mouth. Tastes awful." He complained the rest way home, everyone laughing.  
>As the gang walked back, Raph and Jean stayed behind the crowd; no one noticing their entwined hands.<p>

Some time later and all was well and peaceful with the Hamato clan. Raph and Jean were officially dating, Leo was back, and Casey even proposed to April! There was just one last thing needing to be set right. Raphael walked into his Master's trophy room, Nightwatcher helmet in hand. "You got room for one more?" He asked. Splinter nodded, as Raph set the the helmet on the shelf.  
>Mikey then walked in with his Cowabunga Carl hood. "Can I get rid of this too?" Raph just looked at him like he was an idiot while Splinter chuckled.<br>As Raph walked out, he sat down on the couch with his girlfriend. "So, got any great speech about what just happened in the past week?" Jean asked him, sprawling out on the couch so that her head rested on his lap.  
>Raph looked down at her and asked, "Remember when we first met, and we asked questions back and forth to get to know each other better?"<br>"Yea..?" Jean answered.  
>"And you asked me what I thought about my family." Raph continued.<br>"Point?" Jean pushed.  
>"Well I got a better answer now." He stated.<br>"Ooo, tell me!" Jean perked.  
>"We live together. We train together. We fight together. We stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend, protect, and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. That's what's important. And that's why we'll always be brothers..." Raph explained.<br>"I like it!" Jean exclaimed before planting a small kiss on his beak.  
>'Oh, I love being a turtle!' He thought.<br>**~THE END..?~**

"Father, I have delivered the message." Karai said as she bowed down in front of...The Shredder?!  
>"Good Karai." He stated coldly, standing up from his throne. "And what is of my newest members?"<br>"Kuro! Yasha!" Karai called.  
>Two sibling then came in. Kuro Bara from Jean's boxing tournaments and her brother Yasha. Yasha too had blue hair, only short and spiked. He had piercing blue eyes like his sister, also AsianJapanese, and a Purple Dragon tattoo as well. They were literally twin brother and sister.  
>"Yes Karai?" They said in unison.<br>"Karai has sent the message to the turtles...Now your parts have come into play...Destroy the turtles and anyone close to them!" The Shredder laughed.  
>Yasha and Kuro immediantly bowed before him. After hearing his orders they looked up. Yasha simply said "As you command, Master Shredder."<br>While Kuro, knowing she was to kill Jean as well, said "As you wish, Master." She laughed along with Shredder, as they and the Foot were to kill the turtles along with anyone close to them...Or anyone who got in their way.

**~TBC~**


End file.
